Dating service match
by Ninja19
Summary: Sora gets force to go to a "club" by his twin sister xion much to his protest. But once he finds out is actually a dating service he has no choice but to go along with it. Once there he meets riku and they both hit it off well. Find out what happens next. Sora x riku shounen ai, fluff stuff, hinted roxas x xion


This is a soriku story!

Hinted roxas x xion

summary. Xion forces sora to go to a dating service match, which sora thinks he won't find anyone. But he meet his special someone there after all.

.

* * *

"xion I don't want to go" sora said pouting and trying to pull away from xion's grip which was harder than it looks.

"yes sora you have too unless you want mom and dad to know about the time you sneak out of the house to go to a party" xion said smirking at her twin brother.

Sora gasp "you wouldn't".

"try me" xion replied and taking out her phone to dial her parents while still gripping to sora's hand.

You could hear the phone dialing then a voice saying "hello", sora stared at his sister thinking she's bluffing. But boy was he wrong.

"hey mom I was going to let you know that sora wen…. ahh" xion was caught off by sora tackling her down to the floor and taking the phone way from her.

"hello, xion what were you saying" there mom said from the other line.

Sora answer instead "hi mom, xion was just saying that I'm going with her to the club she's been wanting to go that's all" he was trying to sound serious as possible. Which work!

"okay honey have fun" she said before hanging up.

Sora sign in relief that was close, if they were to find out about him sneaking out to go to a party he would have been grounded for a whole month.

"okay you win xion I'll go to your stupid club" he said annoyed but he had no other choice.

Xion squealed hugging sora "thank you sora, and it won't be that bad honest".

Sora saw his sister reaction and just decided to give it a try for her sake "fine" he replied.

They left their house to head to the club which sora still didn't know what it was about, he ask xion but she kept saying it's a surprise. Once they got there sora recognizes the place.

"what the hell xion, why are we here? this is a dating service place to find someone if your desperate" he said confuse thinking xion was playing a joke on him.

"this is the place sora, and we are here to find someone" she said smiling and ready to go inside but turn around to see sora walking away from there.

"oh no you don't we had a deal so come on" she grabbed him harshly and pull him inside the place, ignoring his protests.

Once they both enter, sora's eyes widen there was so many people here. Xion went to sign them up and to get the forms. She gave one to sora to fill out.

"what's this for" he ask confuse, looking at the paper oddly.

"its to find your someone so hurry up and fill them out so can meet that one person" xion happily and started filling the form quickly.

Sora sign and read the form to fill it out. It had a warning; be honest or you won't find your someone.

Name?

*Sora strife

Age?

*16

Gender?

*male

Status?

*Single

But some of the questions were making him blush slightly.

Are you into males or females?

*males

Sora knows he is gay but to write it down is quite embarrassing and for a dating service of all places! He just read the other questions to finish them quick.

What is one thing you want in a person?

*Honesty

How would you describe yourself?

*Funny, innocent, and kind hearted

What personalities do you want your someone to have?

*Being there for me, being romantic, funny, sweet, protective, and somewhat teases me

What is something you melt when someone you love does it to you?

*Cuddle, sweet kisses and being somewhat cheesy

Types of personality you hate or dislike?

*Cocky, quiet, liars, and rude people.

What do you do for fun?

*Draw, play the guitar, and watch romantic movies

Would you prefer a older or younger person or just close to your age?

*Close to my age

Do you get jealous easily?

*Somewhat but not really

Are you affections?

*Yes

Have you had more than 3 boyfriends or girlfriends?

*No

Would you deeply make your love one happy?

*Yes

Are you a virgin?

*Yes

Okay these questions are really starting to creep me out sora thought nervously. But he was almost done.

Do you think you'll find your someone here?

*No

Has anyone catch your eye since you got here?

*No

And finally sora was done. He didn't really think much about the questions or if he will find his guy here.

"sora are you done" xion said reaching for his form.

"yea I am, here" he gave her the form.

She race off to turn them in and came back. "they said the results would come in a few minutes" she said bouncing up and down.

"calm down xion you don't even know if your going to meet the right guy" sora said laughing as his sister's antics.

She grinned "oh I don't know sora, I have a strong feeling about this, lets think positive. Aren't you a little excited about this sora?"

"umm not really, I mean yea I want to find someone to love but I don't think he's here" he said with a tone of sadness.

Xion notice this right away, she put her hand on his shoulder "sora you have to believe and this place always has good results, come on where's that smile I love" she said pinching his cheeks.

Sora cheered up and gave his goofy smile.

"there's the smile" xion replied happily.

"sora and xion strife" a lady called out to them. They headed towards her, she put them stickers with there names, and gave them a number card of someone that were there perfect match.

"okay your going to go to the next room and look for the number I gave you, then your going to have a date with them there so have fun" she explained to Both of them. She told them good luck and where the next room is.

"I got number 13, how about you" sora asked xion curiously.

"number 24" she said nervously.

"xion are you nervous"

"what.. no I'm not"

"its okay to be nervous just relax and remember I'll be with you every step of the way" sora said assuring his sister that there in this together.

"thanks for the pep talk sora, I needed that" xion finally relaxed.

They see a huge door and they both enter. Their eyes widen, the view was stunning. A huge dancing hall with tables and chairs around, and people everywhere. It is like a date.  
"wow, its beautiful" xion said.

"yea it is, well better find our dates" sora said almost as if exciting.

They separate to find there someone's.

Sora started looking around trying to find a number 13 but no finding. Sora sat down on a chair that were near the edge. He was holding the number card in his hand. Then he spotted xion and sees that she found her guy, and sat down a table.

She looked happy and the guy she was with was quite a handsome blonde if you ask sora.

"good luck xion" sora whispered to himself.

He sign and relax his head back of the wall with his eyes shut. Sora was disappointed that he couldn't find the guy or that if he was here. I cant believe I fell for this sora thought.

Sora was too busy thinking that he didn't notice footsteps coming close to him.  
"are you number 13" a husky voice ask sora.

Sora freaked out causing him to fall down the chair. He quickly gets up being embarrassed. He looks at the guy to only blush, he has beautiful eyes, they were bright aqua and his hair was long and silver. He gulps, thinking he might got the wrong guy cause he was not even close to being handsome as he is.

"umm yea I'm number 13, are you also 13" he ask nervously.

He chuckles "yea I am, I'm riku and what's your name cutey".

Sora blushes at the comment "hello riku, I'm sora nice to meet you" he said smiling adorable.

He stares at me for a moment before saying "nice to meet you too sora, lets go to a table shall we".

Sora nods and they head to a table to get to know each other. Sora sees that xion is only a few tables away. Then he sees her giving him a thumbs up and mouthing out he's hot.

Sora just smiles at her grinning.

Once they sat down, it became a silence. Sora was loss with words and couldn't think of anything to say to riku. Then riku spoke breaking the silence.

"so sora tell me about yourself" riku said giving a amazing smile.

"well what do you want to know" he said shyly, riku was making him super nervous.

"what type of person are you, I know now that you get frighten easily" riku said teasing me.

"what I wasn't frighten you just caught me off guard" sora said quickly and blushing, "and as for what type of person I am… umm I'm someone that can be adventurous, a little clumsy, and always make others happy" sora finish then thought he can't believe he said that blushing brightly red.

Riku saw how sora reacted when he was done talking, he laughs "well I know that you're a honest guy, and let me tell you how I am, I can be gentle, a little playful at everything, I tend to act mature so that way people see me as a good person".

Sora thought riku was perfect in fact a little too perfect, why was he here in a dating service of all places?. So he couldn't help but ask.

"riku not to be rude or anything but why are you here of all places, you look like you can get anyone like that" sora snap his fingers, he was wondering why riku is here.

He chuckles then looks at sora's blue eyes "well I wanted to meet someone hoping he would be my special someone and looks like I found him".

Sora blushes hard looking like a tomato.

It got quiet again at the table. Sora was lost in his thoughts, he never knew that riku would say that. Its as if riku was his destiny and met by fate. He gave his goofy smile to riku.

"thanks riku that's really sweet" sora said grabbing riku's hand without realizing but once he notice he let go quickly. Muttering apologies.

Riku blushes slightly and gets back sora's warm hand. Sora smiles to riku.

They chatted for a while about each other then decide to leave the place and go somewhere else where its peace and quiet.

As they approach the exit, sora sees xion and the blonde guy coming towards them.

"hey sora are you leaving too"

"yea I am, so xion who's this guy" sora said nudging her.

"oh! sora this is roxas, roxas this is sora my brother, and who is this sora" she said smirking and looking at riku.

"umm xion this is riku, riku this xion my sister" sora said standing close to xion.

"you guys really look alike" riku asked amazed.

"yea almost as if your twins" roxas said looking at sora then xion.

Sora and xion both laugh, "we are twins" they both said at the exact time.

"ohhh" they both said feeling a little stupid for not realizing it.

Sora told xion that him and riku are going somewhere, while xion is going home but being drop off my roxas. They said their byes and left the place.

As sora hearts started to thump crazy, he was getting a nervous. Riku grabs his hand, sora couldn't help but turn red. He was enjoying how riku can be nice and sweet.

"so where do you want to go sora"

"can we get ice cream" sora said excitedly bouncing up and down.

"sure sora" riku smile at him and liking how sora can be naïve and childish.

Once they got there ice cream they decided to go to the park and sit on the benches.

Sora got sea salt ice cream, he was munching and licking the ice cream. To riku it look seductive but sora didn't really know how he was making riku feel.

Riku was watching sora how he moved his tongue up and down on the ice cream. So freaking cute riku thought. He never knew how someone can make him feel like this, it was as if love at first sight. Riku started blushing just by looking at sora, his pants were getting tight. He wanted sora so bad but he didn't want to scare him.

Sora finish his ice cream, some drip down his chin. But riku took it off with his thumb and lick it, sora flustered at what he just did. Sora stared at riku looking calm and content and thought how lucky he was to meet someone like him, he's just so beautiful and amazing.

Sora couldn't help but smile and thanking xion for taking him to the "club".

"sora can I kiss you" riku said looking at sora's eyes.

Sora's eyes widen, he never kiss anyone before "umm.. I don't know how to kiss" he said shyly and looking away.

Riku thought yes I'm his first kiss, he really felt a connection towards the brunette.

Almost as if he's the one he's supposed to be with forever.

"its okay sora, I don't know either" he lean forward slowly planting a simple yet passion kiss.

Sora felt sparks toward the kiss so he put his arms around riku's neck deepening the kiss. Riku put his hands around sora's waist. They battle their tongues for dominance only for riku to win. Riku explore sora's wet mouth loving how the sea salt ice cream taste still was there.

Sora moan into the kiss, loving how this was turning out. They stopped for air both of them panting and smiling to each other, saliva dripping down their chins. Both blushing deeply.

"that's was…" sora couldn't think of a word untill riku said it.

"amazing" he nuzzle his head in sora's neck. Sora thought that was cute of riku so he started playing with his pretty silver hair locks. Both enjoying the cuddling time.

Suddenly sora's phone started ringing, sora groan messing up a perfectly good moment. He let go of riku to pick up the phone.

"hello" he answer slightly annoyed.

"hey sora, you have to get home its getting dark" his mom said on the other line.

"okay mom I'll see you in a bit" he hung up before she could reply. Sora sign he didn't want to go home, he just wanted to be with riku holding him.

"sorry riku I have to get home, its getting late" he said sadly. He got up from the bench so did riku.

"can we do this again sora"

"sure riku, I really like you" sora said without thinking and cover his mouth quick. How embarrassing can I get sora thought.

"so you really like me huh sora, well I like you too" he said leaning closer for another kiss. Which sora happily accepted.

Sora gave his number to riku and told him he can't wait for next. He left home after that so he wouldn't get in trouble.

Riku watch sora leaving with a smile on his adorable face, making riku love him even more. Today must be my lucky day riku thought.

Once sora got home he went to look for xion and once he did. He tackle her down giving a loving hug and thanking for the "club" idea.

* * *

Author's note! This is a sweet fluff story of soriku! Should I make a sequel? Let me know if I should, make sure to post reviews!


End file.
